Melting a Frozen Heart
by SleepingInBoxes
Summary: 12 years ago, I had a loving family, complete with a mother, a father and my older brother. Now I live with only my Pokemon in the world. My emotions had burned down with my home, and family. I'm just a ghost now. Won't anyone save me, before I disappear?
1. Ch 1

**In the Midst of the Cold Winter, a Rose Blooms Beautifully**

* * *

**Team**:

Luxray *Zero*, Houndoom *Slade* Mismagius *Shinku*, Snorunt *Sugintou*, Pikachu colored Pichu *Ami* & Spiky-eared Pichu *Amu*

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Jeez, that Volkner. I swear, one day the city's gunna start a riot and go after him." Flint hastily wandered along the road from the Valor Lake front to Sunyshore mumbling about the black-out plaguing the near-by city. "This is the fourth black-out that Volkner's caused this month! Maybe I should go over to that gym of his and beat some sense into him, 'cause we all know he needs it." He stared straight down at the concrete route, roughly kicking some rocks to take his anger out on.

"Those poor rocks." Flint swiftly spun around to see a teenage girl adorned in a white and blue laced Lolita, matching her snow white hair. Her eyes were a little more than half lidded, matching the expression on her face showing no emotion as if she were just a doll.

"Aha, well you see, I was just taking my anger out o-" Flint looked dead-panned as the mysterious girl brushed passed him as if he were nothing. "H-hey! I was talking to you!" Flint quickly reached out and attempted to grab the girl's arm, but suddenly stopped when a red beam came shooting out of her pocket. The girl paused as if she were waiting for something, then turned around to face the red headed boy.

"Luxraaaay!" Her gaze lazily went from the Elite Four member to her angered Luxray, who seemed ready to rip Flint's hand off. His trainer closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh then looked up at Flint who had been stunned by the Pokémon's menacing glare.

"Ah.. ah.. I wasn't going to do anythin' ya know." Flint sweat dropped and shook his hands defensively trying to get the Luxray to understand. Luxray let out a vicious growl and readied itself into hunting posture until the girl uttered the magic word.

"Zero," the name sharply left her mouth as she sent an even greater glare at her Luxray. The Pokémon glanced from Flint, back to its trainer repeatedly until it finally backed away from Flint, retreating to it's trainer's side.

"Ah... nice Luxray you got there" Flint sweat dropped again, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to sound calm.

"Hn" was all the girl said before she called the Pokémon back into its luxury ball and turned to continue her journey to Sunyshore.

"Er... hey... Wait!" Flint came running up beside the girl, but kept a good distance this time. "You.." Flint bent over with his hands on his knees as he lightly panted, "You're strong right? I could tell by the way your Luxray looked. Maybe you could help me out with something." Flint looked up to see the girl's beautiful face, but she had kept on walking, ignoring the famous red headed Elite Four. "Wait up! It's about the Sunyshore gym leader!" The girl came to a halt and glanced over her shoulder to see the puffy red afro already catching up.

"What do you want?" Although her voice was laced with boredom, a bit of aggravation was also thrown in.

"You see, the gym leader's a good friend of mine so I come to visit him quite often, but lately he's been pretty bored with all the trainers coming in. He says that there hasn't been one able to beat him in a while. He's gone to extremes just to keep himself busy, like remodeling the gym and the city. His 'little' attempts to find entertainment have been sending numerous black-outs to plague Sunyshore."

"And your point is?" The girl quietly yawned and turned to face the ocean that lay to her left.

"My point IS that you have to beat him. Maybe even make it a challenge for him, y'know? Spice things up a bit." Flint's hopeful eyes met her royal violet ones and soon, the girl let out another sigh.

"We'll see. If he's as good as you say he is, then maybe he'll be an interesting catch for me too. He's right about the lack of challenging opponents you know." A pause filled the pleasant beach air as Flint nervously awaited her reply. "I'll see what I can do." A hint of a smirk crawled onto her face as she turned to Flint who seemed like he was ready to dance with a group of Ludicolo. A giant grin bloomed on his face as he turned to the beauty and held out his hand.

"Haha, by the way, I'm Flint." The girl looked from Flint to his hand, unknowingly imitating what Zero had done earlier and slowly reached out to shake it.

"Karina."


	2. Ch 2

**This Abandoned Rose Glistened Brilliantly in the Sun's Vivid Winter Rays**

* * *

**Team**:

Luxray *Zero*, Houndoom *Slade*, Mismagius *Shinku*, Snorunt *Sugintou*, Pikachu colored Pichu *Ami* & Spiky-eared Pichu *Amu*

* * *

**Flint's POV**

I looked over my shoulder to see an uninterested Karina looking around, taking in the shimmering sight of Sunyshore. My frown deepened as I saw that emotionless expression carved into her face. "Neh Karina, don't you know how to smile?" She turned her attention away from a city munchlax and stared straight at me as if she were burning holes right through me.

"Why would I? You haven't said anything funny." I sweat dropped and shook my head in disbelief.

"You're not normal."

Karina started mumbling, but I made out every single detail. "Says the boy with a burning red afro." Okay, now I was irritated.

"You're a bit of a pessimist aren't you?" I attempted to glare at her, but I could feel a sinister aura radiating from her pocket. It was like that Luxray was just waiting for me to screw up.

"Okaaay," I sighed out, clapping my hands together, "Let's see, we're near the Pokemon center and I hear music coming from the Bazaar 'round the corner so." I started mumbling random directions that I thought would lead us to Volkner's and started counting on my fingers. "One block past the takoyaki stand, then six steps to the left, after that are.. the stairs!" Looking up triumphantly, I stared at the spot where Karina was. Her silhouette bordered with dashed lines as I stood there with my glorious smile and sweat dropped. It took me a few seconds to register her absence before I suddenly burst out," WHERE IS SHE?"

**Karina's POV**

*few minutes back*

_I looked up from the jolly munchlax and stared at my dimwitted accompanist. Flint was doing some odd gesture with his hands and seemed to be talking to himself. Earlier I had labeled him off as 'Idiot of the Elite Four'. I quietly scoffed at him and started wandering around. Maybe there was a takoyaki stand in the bazaar._

My uninterested gaze flew from stand to stand, scanning the contents. I could feel numerous stares resting upon me; some of admiration and some of jealousy. I understood why, but never thought about it much. Having feelings for others you don't even know is absolutely pointless. Suddenly, my nose twitched as a sweet, delectable aroma past me on a faint breeze. My attention turned to an old man who had been standing behind a traditional snack cart. I quickly made my way over to the gentleman and examined the variety of treats. Pockys, takoyaki, ramune, oh my, even taiyaki. If it weren't for my high sense of pride and dignity, I could have been drooling all over that cart.

"Why hello there. You're quite the beauty aren't 'cha?" I pried my eyes away from the delicacies and looked at the man. His voice was old and soft, but had a warm sense of comfort that made me feel pleasant. A soft (what felt like a) smile crept across my face as I continued to look at the cheerful elderly man.

"Thank you." My tone had changed significantly from when I was talking to the red head. No sarcasm or boredom loomed in it, but was replaced by a smooth, amiable voice.

"How may I help you on this fine day?" the man queried, sending me a weak, genuine smile.

"I'll have~" I hummed for a moment then continue, "One order of Takoyaki and a lemon-lime ramune." The man slowly got to work, spearing three takoyaki balls onto a stick and coating them with the delicious condiments, then bent down and slid open the transparent glass door of the cooler and pulled out the beverage.

"Ahh, here y' are, three takoyakis and a ramune." he man said, handing over the delicious goods.

"Thank you." I slightly bowed my head and started walking away, sliding one takoyaki of the stick and plopping it into my mouth.

"Come whenever you like~," the man feebly called out. Out of the corner of my lavender eye, I could see him waving with a cordial smile gracing his aged face. The smile of my own had grown at this sight, but soon resumed its natural form as I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Karina~! Yo, Karina!" Peering down the long, white bricked road to my right, I saw a large red puff running my way. I let out a displeased sigh and finished off my takoyaki.

"What. is. WRONG. with. you? Running away in a city you've never been too. I mean really-" He kept rambling on and on about some random crap as I calmly sipped my delicious, cool ramune. This moment would have been perfect if it weren't for Flint and his meaningless palaver. "Hey! Are you even listening to me? Karina! I sa-"

"Flint?"

"Yes...?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Ah, ah.."

"Shut. Up." I sent him a menacing glare that must've shocked him pretty bad since the next few moments were filled complete silence. At least now I know how to shut him up.

**Flint's POV**

After hearing Karina's sudden command, I quickly did what was told, although I don't even know why. I was just concerned for her and she just snaps at me! What a troublesome girl... As we arrived at the apex of the massive stairs, I cautiously peered over my shoulder to see Karina leaning against the railings of the bridge, staring off into the distance at the dark, ominous clouds that would soon be here. All the while, that same old expression still remained on her face. Either she was in deep thought, or her mind was utterly blank. Who knows with that aloof expression. I sighed and turned back around, gazing up at there-constructed gym. "Jeez," I lowered my voice to a faint mumble and resumed,

"She's just like Volkner."


	3. Ch 3

**Upon Seeing This Shimmering Rose, a Forlorn Dove Perched Itself in a Tree Above, Fascinated by Its Beauty**

**

* * *

**

**Team:**  
Luxray *Zero*, Houndoom *Slade*, Mismagius *Shinku*, Snorunt *Sugintou*, Pikachu colored Pichu *Ami* & Spiky-eared Pichu *Amu*

* * *

**Karina's POV**

Off in the distance, the roaring of thunder echoed, signaling the coming of a great storm. I turned away from the ocean and stared at Flint. He was facing the enormous gym, talking on his phone. All I heard were a few 'Mhmms' and the occasional 'I see's', the rest of his conversation was muffled by the boisterous thunder. Finally, Flint hung up and nervously glanced at me with an anxious expression plastered on his face. "Ah, Karina," he took a deep breath in, then let it all out, ". I''tComeInWithYou,? BYEEEE!" My mind was still trying to comprehend his words while he dashed down the stairs, leaving me dazed and confused. After finally understanding what he said, I let out a tired sigh and dragged myself into the gym.

Although it was a bit stunning inside, I maintained my impassive posture and made my way through the maze-like gym with ease, effortlessly defeating all trainers along the way. As I neared the leader's area, I saw a dark blue figure facing their back towards me. So this was the 'lazy' gym leader that Flint was talking about. When I was finally on his platform, a large Raichu had looked at me with what seemed to be great caution. It was already in a defensive stance, readying itself to attack if there were any need to. Of course, he would have to be soon enough. "Neh Raichu, calm down." I looked up from the vigilant Pokémon that stood before me and saw the Sunyshore gym leader, Volkner. I wasn't shocked by the fact that he looked only a few years older than me, but that he would look so... stunning? When I came up to greet him, he let out a jaded sigh and introduced himself. "Welcome to the Sunyshore gym. I am Volkner," he looked at our feet and hinted that Raichu was still there, alert and all then continued, "and I see you've already met my great partner Raichu." He stood before me with one hand extend outwards and the other placed on his hip as I he needed support from tumbling over from lack of sleep.

"I'm Karina, I was accompanied here by the Elite Four member Flint, but he had to excuse himself from our battle. He told me to say 'hi' though." I looked up from our hands and met his stare. How long had he been staring at me? I took a step back and tried to avoid anymore eye contact. As I quietly made my way towards the challenger's area, I a felt blush lightly ghost my cheeks. He raised a brow as he eyed my emotionless figure, meeting my glistening purple orbs with his electric blue ones.

"Karina hm~?" The way my name smoothly rolled off his tongue made me shiver ever so slightly. He let out a long, cool sigh and looked deeply into my eyes, "Maybe you can make this interesting for me."

**Volkner's POV**

*Few minutes ago*

"Hey Raichu, why so tense?" I looked over my shoulder at my stiff companion who had been standing near the entrance of the leader's block. I tried to convince him to relax, but all he did was maintain his defensive posture. Raichu obediently came to my side when I abruptly called him over, but he still stood alert, checking over his own shoulder every once in a while. I let out a drowsy sigh and tried to pat his head, but suddenly he let out a fierce growl and ran back to his guarding station at the entrance of the leader's block. Knowing he would never growl at me, my eyes flew up to the girl nearing us. "So this girl is the source of your distress." I focused my eyes on her, noticing her flowing white hair impeccably framing her pale face. As she loomed closer, Raichu kept a sharp eye on her, but returned to my side. I peeked down at Raichu who had stiffened even more every time she stepped closer. This girl... must be really strong to make Raichu so nervous. I slowly got up and met her halfway of the battling court and greeted her, giving her my full attention. I gently shook her hand, never taking my eyes off her. Soon enough, her eyes linked with mine, creating a meager blush to form on her face. My uninterested frown turned into a faded smirk as I arrived at the leader's battling square. So, this radiant girl's name is Karina.

Let's see if she's as interesting as she looks.


	4. Ch 4

**When the Lonely Dove Flew Down to See the Rose, He was Astounded by Her Radiance**

**

* * *

**

**Team:**  
Luxray *Zero*, Houndoom *Slade*, Mismagius *Shinku*, Snorunt *Sugintou*, Pikachu colored Pichu *Ami* & Spiky-eared Pichu *Amu*

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

With a faded smirk, Volkner lazily threw out a poke ball that released an Octillery. Karina's own faint smirk now turned to a frown. It was smart of him to have a water Pokemon to get rid of any ground types, but this seemed utterly boring to her. Karina sighed, and let her Luxury ball roll off her pointer finger, giving it a good spin. "Slade, Sunny Day" Karina stared at Volkner to see what he would do, but he didn't move an inch. While Houndoom shot out a burst of light, Volkner simply chuckled. _'What an odd girl, choosing to use a fire type against water. I wonder why...'_ Volkner was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as Houndoom came charging at Octillery with tremendous speed.

Volkner let out a grunt and said "Octillery, use Octazooka" Octillery braced itself and did as told, with Houndoom nearing its position. Houndoom simply leaped into the air, only getting brushed by the attack. Karina, all the while seemed unfazed as if she were not even going to try. Houndoom seemed the same as he just stood there, glaring at Octillery simply for being a water type. "Hm.. if you don't plan on attacking then we will have the pleasure in attacking first." The blond's expression turned bored again as Octillery quickly made its way to Houndoom. "Use shock wave" The electrical beam headed straight for Houndoom, but the two did absolutely nothing. Houndoom simply lowered its head and let his horns defend him. He let out a menacing growl and shook it off as if it were nothing.

"If you plan on acting like a beginner then I have no business battling you, Volkner." Karina looked straight at him, meeting his electric blue orbs with her own purple ones.

"You know, this wouldn't be a one-sided battle if you'd participate." They both looked at each other with the same bored expression, and sighed.

"Very well then. Slade, get Octillery." Volkner chuckled at the girl's command, but was shocked at how quickly her Houndoom met Octillery. "Solar beam~" Now Volkner's eyes mimicked that of dinner plates as he stood there in complete shock. _'So that's why she brought out her Houndoom.'_

"Ah- Octillery dodge!" He watched his Pokémon attempt to avoid the attack, but due to the effects of Sunny Day, it all came too quickly and Octillery was left, knocked out. "Hm.. why not just do that from the beginning?" Volkner cocked his head and grinned at his lovely opponent, awaiting her response.

Karina simply shrugged and said, "I wanted to see if you could live up to my expectations." Volkner could see the lack of interest on her face and realized she deemed him as just another weak trainer.

"Well, let's see if I can change your mind~" With that last comment, Volkner brought out his hyper Ambipom. "Ambipom, use shock wave!" The joyous monkey clapped its hands together and almost randomly appeared behind Houndoom, attacking it straight on. Houndoom growled in pain, but quickly turned around and grabbed one of Ambipom's tails with its mouth. With one harsh yank, Ambipom came tumbling towards Houndoom.

"Slade, use Over heat!"

Volkner sharply bit down on his tongue and yelled, "Ambipom, Shock wave!" There was a minor explosion, causing the two trainers to cover their eyes from the debris and smoke. When it cleared up, Karina looked in anticipation to see the results. She stumbled back, stunned that Ambipom was still standing, but barely. She grinned and complimented, "Well, I have to say, your Ambipom's endurance is astounding. I'm surprised it can even stand." Volkner mimicked her grin and looked at the two tired Pokémon.

"Ambipom, use Baton pass." With a flick of his hand, Volkner held out his Poke ball, awaiting his Ambipom's return.

"Oh, you're not getting away so easily, Slade, use pursuit!" A Cheshire grin found its way onto Karina's face as she watched the Dark hound chase after the retreating Pokémon. With one giant leap, Houndoom tackled Ambipom to the ground and stood on it. Volkner was surprised, but chuckled in amusement._'Well, well, she really is an interesting girl But I will get her this time.'_ This time, Karina watched closely to see what his next Pokemon would be. When a Luxray appeared, Karina felt dead-panned. She turned to her Houndoom who was already tensing up from anger.

_'This is not going to turn out good.'_

**Karina's POV**

I sighed and kept eyed Volkner's Luxray. _'It's JUST a Luxray... Slade's only problem is with Zero.. right? Oh god...'_I sweat dropped as Slade starting charging at Volkner's Luxray. Although he's been through two battles already, Slade was still going at it, especially since it's a Luxray. _'Whyyyy? Why did he have to have a Luxray? It makes sense.. but why not another electric Pokemon? Damn...'_I silently watched as Slade used all its might to try and defeat Volkner's Luxray. I looked up and caught Volkner's stare. Apparently he thought this was hilarious 'cause he started chuckling when I glared at him. I folded my arms and puffed my cheeks out in anger. I've known Slade ever since I found him in an alley back in Hearthome. At the time I only had Zakuro and Zero, whom I had just caught. Ever since he'd caught sight at Zero, he'd started a rivalry with him. Although it was, and still is a problem, it made the two of them stronger. Unfortunately, the only ones who could pull them apart were Zakuro, Cujo, and I. I stared at Slade for a while and giggled. This rivalry of his has expanded so far that he gets agitated when seeing any random Luxray. Because this was a battle, I let him go wild. There was no way I could stop him from fighting so I'll let Volkner deal with him.

"Neh, Karina-chan~ Aren't you going to control your Pokémon?" He smirked as I blushed and stared at the ground. _'Why in the world is he taunting me like this? Why can't you just finish him off already?'__Yes it's true, I wanted Volkner to defeat Slade, but only because he would refuse to return to his poke ball._

"Rather than looking like a fool to restrain my Pokémon, I'll let you handle him. There's no stopping him at this point." I grinned as he eyed me from afar.

"Fine, so be it. Luxray, corner Houndoom and use crunch." Luxray tackled Houndoom into the wall and bit down on him. I cringed, but I Slade had to learn. "Now use charge beam, full power!" I watched intently as Luxray readied his stance and attacked Slade. He howled in pain and crashed onto the ground. As usual, I regretted nothing, but did feel sympathy for him. He attempted to regain his stance, but tumbled down in defeat.

"Heh, finally I took him down." I glared at Volkner who smirked at me.

"That's only because I had no control."

"Obviously." I couldn't tell if my face was heating up from embarrassment or anger, but all I knew was I was going to beat some sense into this guy. I reached in my pocket and threw out another luxury ball after returning Slade to his own. When the poke ball opened, a large cloud of smoke covered the field, due to the seal I had kept on from a previous contest.

"Zero, use night slash!"

**Volkner's POV**

I coughed from the smoke and stared at the dark cloud lingering before me. 'I bet it's a ghost type... maybe another dark.' I stepped back a bit when a pair of glowing eyes glared at me, but then realized who they were from. I heard Karina call out a move and watched in shock as it leaped out of the smoke and lunged at my Luxray. "Luxray, use shock wave!" The two collided and both leaped back. "So~ Why another Luxray?" I eyed Karina up and down just like before. Damn, I just couldn't get enough of this girl.

"I'm just trying to prove that Zero is better than your Luxray~" Both trainer and Pokémon smirked as the deviously looked at us. If this weren't a battle I'd already have her pinned to the wall by now~, but I'll save that for later. A smirk of my own reappeared on my face as our two Luxray's battled it out, almost equally matched. I didn't want to admit it, but her Luxray really was superior. I watched in ecstasy as I awaited the results to the massive explosion. Her Luxray had used a combination of charge and discharge while mine had simply used thunder. Both Luxrays were still standing, wounded, but standing. Right when I was about to call out a move, Karina yelled out "Zero, use Giga Impact!" _'Man... this girl never seizes to amaze me.'_ I told Luxray to try and dodge, but it was no use. He was knocked out, proving her Luxray to be the stronger of the two. When I looked up from Luxray's now filled poke ball, I noticed Karina petting her Luxray, with what seemed to be a smile on her face. I wondered if my smirk could be any wider, 'cause when she caught my stare, she turned away to blush. 'How cute~ Looks like this stoic doll has a soft spot~" When her Luxray noticed I was still looking at her, he growled as if I were about to hurt her. Weird... She returned her Luxray to its poke ball and soon we chose our last. Mine being my dear Raichu while hers was... a Snorunt? I chuckled at her decision and looked at her questioningly. She just cocked her head and smirked._'Heh, I think she's come to like me.'_

"Raichu, use thunderbolt~"

"Sugintou, ice shard." _'Why wouldn't she defend herself...?'_I watched as Raichu's lightning was about to hit the small Snorunt until... _'did it just EAT the ice shard?'_I watched in fascination as the Snorunt was covered in a coat of ice, protecting it from the thunderbolt. 'How interesting...' "Okay Suigintou, now spin and use blizzard." Raichu dodged again, but seemed just as confused as I was. _'Why would she..'_ I suddenly stopped as I watched Raichu fall over on the now ice covered floor._'So that's it...'_I watched in amazement as her Snorunt glided over to Raichu as if it were ice skating. When it used Shadow ball, I told Raichu to dodge, but it just kept falling over. '_Jeez, what a troublesome girl Flint brought...'_Raichu when sliding all over the field when he was hit by that shadow ball and soon met the wall. 'Poor guy...' I chuckled and watched Raichu struggle to get up, not from being hit, but from the slick ice. Suddenly, an idea hit me. "Raichu, start running and slide on your stomach like a Piplup!" He seemed to understand exactly what I was getting at and did so. Apparently he was enjoying it, 'cause he was had a determined grin on his face, along with Karina who was actually giggling. I chuckled myself and told Raichu to use Volt tackle. I watched the Snorunt run around while being chased and started to laugh out loud. Soon Raichu caught up and Snorunt went flying, its face meeting the wall just like Raichu. It quickly got up and shook off the pain. It charged at Raichu without thinking as an idea popped into my head. "Raichu, spin and use iron tail" He did exactly what I said and worked like a charm, sending Snorunt into the wall, right next to where it was before. I was surprised to see it slowly get up, but I sort of suspected it knowing Karina. I looked over at her who had a wide grin on her face, one full of mischief. _'I wonder...'_

"Suigintou, use avalanche~!" I stood there and watched as Raichu tried to slide away from the avalanche; both of us sweat dropped. As Raichu neared me, I looked at Karina, stunned, and started to back up. 'What is she trying to do?' Soon, both Raichu and I were buried in a heap of snow. Ice cold snow. Something that had never been in Sunyshore. Ever so slowly, I started to fall asleep. The last thing I saw was Karina leaning over me with that devious smirk on her face.

For some reason, the snow didn't feel so cold anymore.


End file.
